The Snow Queen and The Ice King
by Lunagorn
Summary: Miyuki Hitsu is a Snow dragon slayer.She is childhood friends with Lucy Heartfilia.When Lucy ran away from home Miyuki couldn't stand being alone so she left to train in the woods.There she meet 3 people who help her train and they become close friends.After 8 years she comes back to Magnolia,Fiore and has her first concert there.What she didn't expect was to meet her there.
1. Meeting

**Hello everyone hope you like my story.I will be posting the info on OCs on my profile later.**

* * *

It was saturday afternoon in Magnolia,Fiore and you could see couples walking around the sakura tree and parents with their kids playing in the parks,mages performing and you could here the most famous and raudy guild Fairy Tail going on with their regular day,but the thing that mostly stood out was a stage near Fairy Tail and you would think they are performing but you were wrong there.

On the stage was a girl with sky blue eyes and her snow white hair was tied in a high ponytail she had a necklace with a blue stone in a silver locket and she was holding a guitar and sitting on a stool.

There were 3 more people with her a girl and two other girl was sitting behind the drums she had short brown hair which was being held back by a white headband and she had the most beautiful green eyes,the guy that was holding the bright red guitar had short spiky black hair and piercing brown eyes and the last guy behind the piano had short white hair and slightly purple but dark blue eyes.

The white haired girl adjusted the mic so she can speak in it while she started speaking she closed her eyes and started mumbling something to her self,when she finished with the pep talk she looked up and opened her eyes,a smile was starting to apper on her face.

"Hello everybody may i take your attention!"when the white haired girl said that, everyone that was in the range of hearing ,turned around and looked at her confused.

"Ah thank you for listening."before she continued she stood up and layed her guitar on the floor and got the mic in her hands.

"My name is Miyuki Hitsu nad my bands name is Night hope you enjoy."When she finished with her little speech she put the mic back and got her guitar and sat down.

"The first song we will be performing is called Smile"(Smile by Avril Lavigne)

"You know that I'm a crazy bitch

[Voice] I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control oh oh

But you don't really give a shit

[Voice] you go with it go with it go with it

Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll"

When the song started everyone started to fist bump and jump up and down to the tune of the song

"You said hey

What's your name

It took one look

And now I'm not the same

Yeah you said hey

And since that day

You stole my heart

And you're the one to blame

Yeah

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has

Felt this right

And now you're turning it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I smile

Last night I blacked out I think

[Voice]What did you, what did you put in my drink

I remember making out and then oh oh

I woke up with a new tattoo

[Voice] your name was on me and my name was on you

I would do it all over again

You said hey (hey)

What's you name (What's your name)

It took one look

And now I'm not the same

Yeah you said hey (hey)

And since that day (since that day)

You stole my heart

And you're the one to blame

Yeah

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since everyday and everything has

Felt this right

And now you're turning it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I smile

The reason why I smile

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since everyday and everything has

Felt this right

And now you're turning it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I smile

The reason

The reason why I smile

The reason why I smile"

When the song ended everyone was shouting and clapping.

"Ah..Thank you next song is going to a little different and i will be playong the you like it."Whit that said everybody stopped clapping and shouting waiting for the girls next song.

Before she started she went off the stage and went too the back to get the viola while placing the guitar in its she returned everyone was quiet and looking at looked the way they were looking and was actually shocked at who she was was her childhood friend Lucy Heartfilia,she knew she joined Fairy Tail but thought it would be impossible to see to her was a salmon haired guy,a raven haired guy and Erza Titania Scarlet her idol._Oh i need to go say hi after i finish the perfomance._She thought to herself as she continued walking to mic.

She didn't say the name of the song she wanted to suprise some of the ones that didn't turn back placed the viola on her neck and turned to make the band understand that they are starting.

"I need another story

Something to get off my chest

My life gets kinda boring

Need something that I can confess"

Everybody turned back around at the sound and started listening to the angelic voice of Miyuki Natsu joined the crowed and listened.

"'Til all my sleeves are stained red

From all the truth that I've said

Come by it honestly I swear

Thought you saw me wink, no

I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear

Something that will light those ears

Sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time don't need another perfect lie

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My God, amazing how we got this far

It's like we're chasing all those stars

Who's driving shiny big black cars

And everyday I see the news

All the problems that we could solve

And when a situation rises

Just write it into an album

Send it straight to gold

But I don't really like my flow, no, so

Tell me what you want to hear

Something that will light those ears

Sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Oh, got no reason, got no shame

Got no family I can blame

Just don't let me disappear

I'ma tell you everything

So tell me what you want to hear

Something that will light those ears

Sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

So tell me what you want to hear

Something that will light those ears

Sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

All my secrets away, all my secrets away"

People started to clap and shout once again .Miyuki set down the viola on the stool and took the mic in to her hands.

"Thank you hope you enjoyed"

Everyone returned to the things they were doing before Miyuki sang.

Miyuki put all her instruments in the back and made a plan whith her friends to have dinner in an friends went home and she stayed to clean Miyuki finished she saw that three people didn't started walking towards them and touched one of them on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry if i'm interupting something but the concert is finished..."Her voice faded when the person turned around revilivg the raven haired she observed him she noticed that he was shirtless and that he was well was taller than her so she needed to look up to see his she looked up her sea blue eyes met with dark blue eyes and her face went scarlet red.

* * *

**Well hope you like it i will be posting the look for the OCs on my dA acc here you can check out some of my art **** .com**

******Byee **


	2. Snow VS Ice

**Miyukis POV**

Ahh .. I hope everyone liked the concert i really enjoyed it . Well need to clean up now . I took my guitar and viola , i observed them for a little while , while walking to the back . My guitar is white and has a little drawing on the bottom left side , my viola is just a plain brown color .

When i bought the guitar the man said it was called Chaos Guitar i asked him why and he said beacuse of the little drawing . I never really believed him before now , i looked at the little art in the bottom and saw a city burning , things like apples , stars , coffe mugs and many more flying everywhere , there was also some kind of slime that was smiling . I like it it's cute and different.

I took the cases for the guitar and viola and put them in . I sling my guitar case on my right shoulder while i'm holding the viola in my left hand . I saw some poeple didn't leave so i went to check if somethings wrong.

I went up and touched somebodys shoulder .

"I'm sorry if i'm interupting something but the concert is finished .. " My voice faded at the end as i looked up and saw the person turning around . My face was met with a bare chest .

I noticed that the person is well built and is taller than has a strange tatto on his chest it was a fairy with a tail and it was dark blue._So his from Fairy Tail like Lucy and Erza . _When i looked up my sea blue eyes met with dark blue eyes and i could feel my face getting hotter and hotter by the second . _Those eyes are so beautiful and he is - Stop it Miyuki Stop thinking like that and turn away . _I turned around as fast as i could and cleared my throat before i spoke again .

"Ahhm .. Sorry about that but the concert is finished and i wanted to know if there was a problem ? "I said as i looked back around and saw that they all turned around to look at me . I saw Lucy and Erza talking about something before Titania turned around a looked me straight in the eyes.

"I felt a strong amount of power coming from you so i wanted to stay and ask you some it okay with you ? "I just nodded

"What kind of magic do you use ? "

_Should i answer or should i just stay put , not talk and have a fight . Hmmm i like the fight idea more . _I thought to myself . A smirk was starting to appear on my face .

"The only way you will find out is by letting me fight raven boy over there . "I said as i pointed to him and his other friend fighting,i put my cases down on the ground one on top of the other .

"No i will - " Erza was interupted by the raven boy who stopped fighting with pink boy .

"Why not ? A little newbie isn't going to be hard right . "Said raven boy as he smirked .

"Don't underestimate me beauces i'm small and a girl raven boy . "

"Just don't go crying around screaming when i beat you newbie ."

"I won't . Lets go somewhere else so we don't destroy the town ."I said as we walked to a bigger clearing.

"My name is Miyuki Hitsu and you should remeber it so you know which girl kicked your ass . "I bowed my head a little before going in a fighting stance.

"Well pleasure to meet you name is Gray Fullbuster the Ice Make Mage . "He said as he stood opposite of me.

_So his an Ice Make Mage . This will be interesting . _I thought as i smirked.

"Ladies first ."

"Oh you are such a gentleman but i am not going easy on you remeber ."

"Oh like you could do - "A strong punch in the gut interupted him before he could finish . He flew in to the tree that was not that close to us.

"I said don't underestimate me Fullbuster ! "I said as i ran to him and kicked him again but this time he blocked .

"Ice Make : Lance ! "He extended his arms and creating long curved ice lances toward me . I jump in the air before it could hit me and attack him again.

"Snow Dragons Kick ! "I said as i started kicking him in a fast pace all over.

"Ice Make:Block ! "He created a big block of ice trying to block my attack.

_Ain't gonna work on me Fullbuster ._

I just ate it away and did a back flip . I landed softly on the ground with a small looked at me in shock and raised an eyebrow.

"Oi Fullbuster did you hear when i said 'Snow Dragons Kick' ." I saw him panting heavily and dropping to the floor with a loud thud.

"Let me introduce myself properly . My name is Miyuki Hitsu . The Snow Queen or if you want Snow Dragon Slayer at your service . "I said as i smiled the biggest smile and bowed my head a little.

"Ehhh...You'r a Dragon Slayer . Who knew a puny little girl like you could poses so much strenght . "He said as he stood up on his shaky legs.A vein popped out of my head._Why must he be so annoying_?.I asked myself

"Are you always so irritating ? And that puny little girl just kicked your ass"I said as i started walking to help him stand up.I put his right arm on my shoulder and the other around his waist.

"Thanks Miyuki . "He said as we started walking to where the others were.

"No problem Gray . "I said as i looked at him with a smile.

"Oi Ice-brain i see you got beat up by a girl ! Hahahah"Said the pink haired idiot while laughing.

"Well atleast he doesen't have pink hair like you ."I said as i put Gray down on a started laughing at my retort to the pink boy,while the pink boy just stared at me like i was crazy.

"You got told by a girl Flame-brain ! Hahaha"Said Gray sitting up and headlocking with 'Flame-brain'.

"What did you say Ice-princess ?!"

"You hear me Flame-Head or you're deaf ?!"

"Come at me - "Flame-brain was interupted by me hitting them on the head so they would stop.

"Shut Up you two ! You sound like a married couple when you fight ." I said while laughing with Lucy and Erza.

"No we do not !" They yelled at the same time.

"Yeah , yeah whatever helps you sleep at night ." I turned to Erza and Lucy and introduce myself.

"Hello my name is Miyuki Hitsu . I'm the same age as you are and i'm a Snow Dragon Slayer or The Snow Queen like my friends call me , and i'm a musician." I said as picked up my instruments.

"Miyuki it was soo long since we saw each other last . How have you been ? How's Life for you ? " Said Lucy as she ran to me and hugged me i hugged her back.

"Pretty good . As for my life my dragon / parent left when your mom died as you know so i went to train when you ranaway and i met some good people who are like my family now . How have you been ? I see you joined Fairy Tail . Do you still use the spirits and how many zodiac keys do you have ? "I asked as we broke the hug.

"Ah well thats good to hear . As for my life it's better than before it's crazier certanly . I have 10 zodiac keys now . "She said with one of her kind smiles.

"Haha i know what you mean my family's a crazy bunch too . Thats alot of keys , you must have worked hard for them . I'm proud of you Lucy ! "I said as i smiled at her and gave her a hug again . I heard somebody clear their throat behind me so turned around to see Erza standing there while the boys fight.

"Um we are sorry to interrupt the reunion but we haven't introduced ourselves yet . "Erza said as she pulled the boys ears so they stop.

"Oh we are sorry go ahead . "We said in unison

"My name is Erza Scarlet . I'm a Re-equip mage , i'm also S-class . "Erza said while bowing slightly . Next was pinky.

"Hi . My names Natsu Dragneel or the great Salamander . I am a Fire Dragon Slayer . "_So he is a Slayer too i heard there was 3 slayers in Fairy Tail.I wonder who the other 2 are?_

"Did your dragon dissapire on July 7 x777 ? "He asked me with a serious face which _i thought was imposible for him _.

"Yes she did . "

"Oi Miyuki do you wanna join Fairy Tail ? "Said Gray while he took of his shirt.

"Why you falling for me already Gray-_kun _? "I said in a sarcastic voice with a smirk on my face.

"Maybe nobody said ice and snow don't go together . "He said walking ahead of us,before he passed me i saw a tint of red on his cheeks and a smirk on his face .

I blushed 20 shades of red and turned my head the other way .

_Maybe nobody said ice and snow don't go together. Stupid Gray . _The words were like a broken record repeating a hundred times in my head.

I cleared my throath fixed my ponytail and turned back around.

"I will join Fairy Tail only if my friends can join too "

"Sure "Said Erza as she and Natsu went to catch up with Gray

"Come on Miyuki . Lets go ! "Said Lucy running to them

"Hai ! "I said catching up to her.

**I deleted this chapter a couple of times some words didn't show up and i was AHHHH i can't explain . You can find how Miyukis guitar looks on my profile and i'm sorry if i misspelled something English is my second language . I want to thank xEternity for fave , review and follow . Go check me out on dA my name is Lunagorn**


	3. Suprise!

**Normal POV**

The group was in front of the guild doors wainting for Miyuki and Lucy to catch up. When Lucy arrived Miyuki wasn't with her.

"Oi Lucy where's Miyuki?" Asked Gray while taking of his clothes.

"First. Put on some clothes Gray." Lucy said while raising two fingers."Second. Miyuki made plans with her friends before you fought her. She said she will come later on."She said while they were walking in to the guild.

"Ah, Ok let's pick a job for tommorow." Demanded Erza.

They were greeted by Mira and the others, and went on with their usual day of fighting,eating cake and reading books.

**Now Back With Miyuki**

**Miyuki's POV**

_Ahh Shit i forgot about the dinner plans i better hury or they will be pissed. _My hair and locket were jumping up and down as i was running around people and jumping to avoid any tables and stands. As i was turning the corner i hit a person and it had to be a girl. She had short white hair and large blue eyes.

"I am really sorry i'm in a hurry." I said as i gave her a hand to help her to stand up.

"No worries i should have been more careful." She said as she gladly accepted my offer to help her.

With that said i ran off again, praying to god i would come on time or they would kill me.I turned a couple of corners before arriving to the restaurant. I stood in front of two large old school doors with a sign above them which read Balena's Kitchen. We went here when we arrived to Magnolia and it was amazing. They asked me to sing and we got a free dinner at their place so we are using the opportunity now.

I went in and saw that Naomi, Yoru and Hisao are already sitting and eating. Naomi was sitting next to Hisao while Yoru was sitting opposite of them both and had an empty seat next to him.

I went and sat next to Yoru waiting to get scolded by my brother. But he just continued eating like i wasn't there.

"Hey guys. Whats up?" I said like nothing had happend and called over a waiter.

"Oh nothing we were just ditched by are friend while waiting an HOUR to eat dinner."Yoru said with sarcasam hinted in his voice.

"I can explain-"I was interrupted by Naomi.

" Same old, same old excuse"You could tell she was bored by now.

"Hey i had a fight with a Ice Make Mage and he is called Gray Fullbuster. He is pretty handsome an has the most beautiful dark blue eyes and raven hair. I met Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel, and Lucy was there with them too."When i finished rambling i was red as a tomato,i noticed that they were looking at me like i was crazy. _I wonder whats wrong._ I thought to myself.

"What would you like to order miss?" i turned around and saw the waiter waiting for me to order.

"I would like two chicken sandwiches and some curry,and water please." The waiter looked at me before writing it all down. "I will bring you'r food here in a minute." Said the waiter as he walked away.

"Guys what's wrong with you? Oh and by the way we are joining Fairy Tail after dinner or if you want tommorow. OK?" I said as i looked back at them.

"Wait you think Gray Fullbuster is HANDSOME and HAS the MOST beautiful eyes and raven hair?" Asked Naomi with a shocked expresion

"What am i not allowed to like someone?"

"Not on my watch Miyuki." I heard my brother growl at me.

"Well nobody said you can't date and here you are all alone." I love joking with my brother about him and girls it's very amusing seeing his face make the most weirdest expresions.

"Hey it's not my fault no girl can see the most handsome and charming man in me." I just burst out laughing with Naomi and Hisao.

"It's not funny." He said pouting and turning his head away from us.

"Here is you'r meal miss. We hope you enjoy it." The waiter startled me so i jumped a little out of my seat. I turned to look at him. The waiter isn't the same one that took my order. He was younger and had a smirk plastered on his face. He looked familiar.

_OMG It's HIM_

* * *

**I have 108 views AHHHHHHHHHHHH I am soooo happy. Well hope you like the chapter i gotta thank LucyHeartfillia she gave me some advice and you should check out her StiCy story it's called _The Mysterious Girl. _And go check my profile for the info on the OCs. Oh and i will post two chapters today cuz tommorow i am not going to be home all day it's Christmas here in Serbia and i am going to my grandmothers house.**_  
_


	4. Tears are shed

_OMG it's him!_

"Gray! What the hell are you doing here? Did you hear are conversation? If you did i will kill you the second time." I panicked than groweld then blushed all at the same time. Gray started talking but i stopped him before he could utter a word.

"First let's talk outside." I took Grays wrist and forcefuly taken him outside.I took a look at my watch and it was 19:20, well it is getting dark outside it is not suprising we were there for a long tim.I took a look at Gray and he had his usual smug expresion, he was wearing a neck bow tie which was red and some black pants and shoes._No shirt at all Miyuki calm down contain you'r self don't-_ I interrupted my own thoughts

"KYAA! Gray you'r shirt." I said as i looked away slightly.I saw him panic and blush like me.

"Oh Shit when did that happen."He went back to the restaurant and searched for it for a couple of minutes and then got back fully dressed.I didn't even notice i was starting to frown until Gray pointed it out.

"What's wrong Miyuki?"Asked Gray while coming closer to my face a little too close for comfort.I panicked and took a few steps backwards so we weren't to close to each both started blushing again

"Nothing,nothing. What are you doing here by the way?"I said standing straight and fixing my ponytail.

"Oh well i work here on saturdays,sundays and sometimes on need help in the kitchen,so i come when i can but they don't pay me i already have enough money for myself."

"What do you do in the kitchen?"I asked him as we sat on a nearby bench

"Well i kinda cook."He mumbled under his breath while scratching his neck and smiling sheepishly._And Gray scores again it's 2-0 for Miyuki and the crowed goes wild._

"Amazing i didn't really think men could cook my brother tried once it didn't go as it makes me throw up even thinking about it."I had a disgusted face but it was easily replaced with laughter when Gray and i both started laughnung like idiots.

"Seems like you'r brother ain't gonna get a girl soon."Said Gray as the laughter died i said next shocked Gray AND me at the same time.

"I know and when i told him about you and us starting to date he went all protective ..."My voice faded once again as i heard what i said.I couldn't belive myself. Tears just came to my eyes and before Gray could say something i ran away crying.I could her Gray calling me over and over,and then he started running towards me.

"Miyuki stop!"Yelled Gray.I was close to my apartment i couldn't stop a little bit of running i was glad my apartment was unlocked so i just flew in to it and locked the door before Gray could enter.I put my back on the door and let myself slide down to the cold hard wodden was banging on my door and pleading me to open the a while he didn't leave but did the same thing as me and slid down the door.

"Why won't you open Miyuki?" He asked me his voice a little raspy from all the yelling he did. You wouldn't understand Gray. The only thing left was for me to sing so he could atleast take a hint that i like him but am scared. I stood up and got my guitar. I sat on the floor near the door so he could hear.I started strumming the guitar and i could hear him shift in front of the door a little starteld.

(Your Guardian Angel- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

"When I see your smile

Tears run down my face

I can't replace

And now that I'm strong

I have figured out

How this world turns cold

and it breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find

deep inside me

I can be the one

I will never let you fall(let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.

Seasons are changing

And waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away

Cuz I'm here for you

Please don't walk away and

Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know I'll be okay

Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

[to fade]"

(Your Guardian Angel- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

"I hope you understand Gray that I like you but am scared." I was crying while singing the song. I heard him chuckle a little before speaking.

"I can't belive that the Miyuki Hitsu who almost killed me is scared. Now please open the door." I dried my tears before opening the door so i could face him and get trough thisonce and for all.

"Now look what you did to that pretty face of yours." He said while chuckling nervosly and scratching his had a light pink painted on his cheeks while i had a strawberry red on my.

"Come on in a sit on the couch while i go wash my ?" without knowing the answer i went to the bathroom washed my face and saw what time it was 20:03. I will call my brother and tell him to go home, but i think he already went cuz he knew i was with Gray or Naomi needed to dorce him to go. I chuckled at the thought before wiping my face with a towel and going to the living room.

"You have a nice place here a lot of instruments." Said Gray looking around the room before sitting opposite of me on the couch.

"Well i am a musician, and thanks."I said while looking out my window


	5. A little bit of the past

**Miyukis POV**

I cracked open one of my eyes to see the sun rays coming through the white curtains which were hanging loosely from the celling. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, did the usual stretch routine.

I walked to my window and opened it, when i opened it i saw the most beautiful view which i see every morning. It was mostly hills, you could see very little of the town but the thing that made the view so beautiful is how the suns rays shone upon the few clouds that could be seen and how the all the colors blendedtogether. Just the site brought a small smile to my face.

I remeber exactly 8 years ago before everyone disappered on Tenrou Isalnd, the first time we got here we went searching for apartments, i slept at Naomi's and Hisao's place for two days before i found this apartment i just fell in love with the sight, it was cheap you wouldn't think really when you first saw i, it was 1 000 000 jewels. I always took 50% of the jewels that i got from the jobs, it took me three years to save up to a million jewels and i still have some left.

My room wasn't too big,it had a small bed that fit me and a table that was connected to the bed with a wodden board, a couple of shelves, my closet was in the wall, i had 2 or 3 pictures on the walls and the walls were a light blue color.I had a terrace also but i don't use it that much.

I walked up to my closet, and got a pair of jeans, a red shirt and a pair of gray combat boots with little spikes at the back.I took the clothes went to the bathroom and took a shower,when i finished with the shower i got dressed and went to the kitchen.

The kitchen was simple it has blue walls, a celling lamp, the cabinets are blue,a fridge which was in a wall and a bar table and some i took anything from the fridge, i heard the doorbell ring.

_It must be Naomi,Hisao and Yoru._

"I'm coming!" I yelled from the kitchen as i walked to the door. I unlocked the door and opened it. I could hear Yoru and Hisao bickering before they even got in. I chuckled slightly.

When i opened the door there stood Naomi and behind her Yoru and Hisao fighting. Naomi wore a summer dress which was plain white with flowers all over it and a pink ribbon just under her chest, which wasn't that big same as mine, and a pair of light green flats wirh beads on the toes. The boys wore the usual shirt, pants and sneakers look.

"Hey Miyuki! You look very cute i like the boots."Naomi said as i let her in and let the boys finish their went to the living room and sat on the couch. The living room was simple it had yellow walls, a chinese painting some flowers and a table, and some other small things.

"Thank you Naomi. I like the new dress. Oh do you want anything to drink?" I ask as i stood up and started going to the kitchen to get some breakfast which consints of cereal and a 100% non sugar apple juice.

"Coffee and some cereal, i didn't have breakfast beacuse you'r _brother _had to barge into our house and start fighting with Hisao." Naomi said as she hissed when she said brother.

"Ok! But you need to get used to it from now on Naomi you know how he's like."I said as i started putting everything i made on a tray and walking back to the living room and setting it on the table.

"Hey Miyuki what happened yesterday when you went out with Gray?"Naomi asked me. You could hear worrie in her voice. I just froze, i started getting falshbacks of yesterday me singing, crying, talking to Gray. I forgot about that. _Shit _i cursed to myself thinking about how awkward today is gonna be.

"-yuki. Miyuki! Snap out of it." I was brought back to reality when Naomi started calling my name.

"Oh sorry i will tell you later about what happend. First we join Fairy Tail then we have the concert! K?" I said as i stood up got the tray put it back in the kitchen and sat back down waiting for an answers.

"Ok. But you gotta tell me later."Naomi said as she stood up and fixed her hair which was held back by a headband.

"I promise. Just wait a second need to get my headphones and instruments."I went to my room searched for my blue wireless headphones which were 'beats by dre' and got my guitar was on a wooden stand_, now i just need my case, which is supposed to be under the bed i think_. I thought to myself as i layed down on the floor next to the bed to take out my case.

When i opened my case inside was a piece of paper, it looked like it was under water and then dried. I took it and looked at it for a few seconds, before my eyes got a little watery. The song was called 12:51 i wrote it about a boy who i fell in love with a couple years ago but when i wanted to confess i saw him kissing another girl.

"Come on Miyuki! Hurry up!"I heard Naomi i dried the tears and put the song in my case,put the guitar in and closed it.I put the headphones around my neck picked up the guitar and went to Fairy Tail with my friends.

**Time Skip **

**At the guild**

**Normal POV**

The Guild was roudy as ever, fighting, drinking, yelling 'MAN'. But somebody needed to crash their party. The guild doors were kicked open and there stood four figures.

Two boys and two girls. The girl in the middle haid snow white hair in a high pony tail. Her eyes are sea blue, she had a guitar case in her hand and headphones on her head. Her head was bobbing up and down to the beat.

The girl next to her had shoulder brown hair which was held back by a white headband. She has green eyes and she is holding drum sticks.

The boy to her right had short white hair and dark blue eyes, and the boy to her left had short black spiky hair and piercing brown eyes,and was holding the hand of the oder girl.

Silence took over Fairy Tail and everyone just stared at the people that anyone could say anything the famous slamander of FT ran and started attacking the white haired girl. He threw a fire fist at her face but she easily caught she let go of his fist smoke was surrounding it and you could see bits and pieces of snow falling of his put her hand down and started walking to the bar, before she could sit down she was hit in the back by a fired fist. She flew over the bar and hit the wall leaving a little creater as she stood up.

"Come on! Fight me. You scared you will lose or you'r just weak and can't fight!"Slamander or Natsu said as he stood in a fighting stance waiting for her to start fighting. Naomi or the second girl wanted to go help her but was held back by Yoru.

Miyuki stood there her bangs covering her eyes and her body emmiting an evil aura. She started muttering some words,nobody could hear her even the dragon slayers. Her body was engulfed with snow white flames, her hair danced around as the wind flew around her. She raised her haid, you could see her eyes full of anger and hatred. Slowly she started moving towards the boy who attacked her moments ago. Natsu didn't move from his spot he just watched as she walked towards him waiting for the blow.

When she was infront of him, she raised her fist pulled her hand back and hit him straight in the head sending him through a couple of walls.

"I'm sick of you bastards calling me weak and scared! I had enough of you in my past! I don't need to prove myself to idiots like you. I could kill you if i wanted but i'm not like that." The wind slowly started to dissapear,and she started going to Natsu to help him to the infirmary but was stopped by Erza.

"That was impresive Miyuki, but what do you wanna do now?"Erza asked her as she blocked her path arms spread apart.

"Well thank you Erza it's very good when you hear that from you'r idol, but i just wanna go and help him to the infirmary." Erza blushed at the idol comment,and moved to the side so she could get Natsu.

The Members of the guild could just watch as Miyuki carried Natsu to the infirmary and the rest of her band follow her.

**Hope you like it...?**

**Next chapter will be the concert and them joining finnaly. Listen to Christina Grimmie Not Fragile, that's what inspired me for the fight, we will learn little by little about Miyukis past almost every chapter. And yea that's about it sorry last chapter was blegh in my oppinion, and sorry for any bad grammar.**


	6. Joining!

**Thank you for the 300+ views. I hope you enjoyed the story so far.**

* * *

**Miyuki's POV**

I took Natsu to the infirmary and set him on the bed, i took a chair and saw a petite girl with long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, and two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest and brown eyes. When she entered the room Naomi, Hisao and Yoru, who were fighting may i say, followed her in.

She smiled at me the most innocent smile holding her hand out to me.

" Hello my name is Wendy Marvell and i am a Sky Dragon Slayer. It's nice to meet you." _She's a dragon slayer! Well i shouldn't be suprised i was also a dragon slayer at a young age. _I stood up and shook it.

" Hi Wendy! My name is Miyuki Hitsu and i'm a Snow Dragon Slayer. Can you heal Natsu for me?" I took the chair i was sitting on before they came in. I put it close to the bed while Wendy went to his side and put her hands on top of his chest.

" Uhm!" She nodded and closed her eyes concertating. After a couple of seconds i could see a blue light shining from her hands. The light soon died down and she put her hands to her side. She turned to me and smiled once again while opening her eyes.

" Natsu-san is going to wake up soon he's fully recovered so you don't need to worry." I _was _going to say i didn't care but you couldn't say no to a little innocent girl like her. I returned the smile and stood up.

" Thank you Wendy. I will be seeing you soon." I patted her head and started leaving. But before i left i heard Wendy call after me.

" Are you joining the guild Miyuki-san?"

" Yeah me and my friends are all joining. We were hopping from guild to guild it will be good to settle down somewhere." I waved before exiting the infirmary and closing the door behinde me. I put my headphones back on while i was going down the stairs. I saw that the guild was back to normal and that Naomi, Hisao and Yoru met some new people.

I went to the bar and sat down waiting for the white haired barmaid to finish all her orders. I closed my eyes, i started to think about what i said when i had the little fight with Natsu. I said "I'm sick of you bastards calling me weak and scared! I had enough of you in my past! I don't need to prove myself to idiots like you. I could kill you if i wanted but i'm not like that". It is a really long story which should be told later. Right now what is important that my favourite song was playing. It was Demi Lovato's La La Land. It kinda describes me in a sense. But without me knowing i started singing a part of it.

**Normal POV just for this part atleast**

Miyuki sat at the bar waiting for Mirajane to come back. She closed her eyes. We can guess that she was thinking about something cuz she had a painfull expression on her face for a moment before it went back to her normal happy smiley face. The Guild wasn't that loud today as it usualy is, maybe beacuse of the little fight. The guild feel in a silence when they heard the soft and angelic voice of Miyuki.

"Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress?

Well baby, that's just me

Who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle

Baby, that's not me, no, no

Well, some may say I need to be afraid

Of losing everything, because of where I

Had my start and where I made my name

Well, everything's the same in the La La -"

Miyuki was cut short when Fairy Tail errupted in cheers. Miyukis eyes shot when she heard and she slightly jumped ou of her seat.

**Back To Miyukis POV**

When i heard the guild cheer and yell my eyes shot open and i jumped a little bit out of my seat. I kinda get used to my habit of singing out loud when i didn't want to. I just smiled and started standing up, but was pulled down by Lucy and some other girls. They started asking me some questions like 'Are you dating anybody? What magic do you use? Who are the people you came in with?' and something along those lines. Lucy was just standing there with a smirk on her face. I glared at her playfully before breathing in deeply and answering some of the questions.

" And i am a Snow Dragon Slayer. Now i gotta go i have a concert. Bye!" I stood up and went to the rest of my band dragging them with me. But before we left i yelled to Mira.

" Hey Mira can you give us the insignias before we leave?" I saw her nodd and go to the basment. She ran out of the room holding somekind of stamp.

" Where do you want them?" Me and Naomi pointed to our right shoulder i wanted a light blue and Naomi wanted a green color. Yoru got his on his back white and Hisao on his chest light yellow.

" Thanks Mira. Oi Fairy Tail come to our concert with us!" I yelled as we left the guild.

**Time Skip **

**Stage**

" Hey guys i won't be needing you for the first song, K?" I said as i got my guitar from Naomi who was holding it over her shoulder. They nodded and went to the left of the stage, while i went on to the i walked out the crowd errupted in cheers.

" Thank you everyone. This first song is about my first love. Hope you like it." I sat on the stool adjusted the guitar in my lap and lovered the mic stand.

"It's called 12:51."

(12:51 by Krissy and Erica)

"Scrolling through my cellphone for the 20th time today

Reading that text you sent me again

Though I memorized it anyway

It was in afternoon in December

When it reminded you of the day

When we bumped into each other

But you didn't say hi cause I looked away

And maybe that was the biggest mistake of my life

And maybe I haven't moved on since that night

Cause it's 12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone

But I'm lying on my bed, thinking of you again

And the moon shines so bright, but I gotta dry these tears tonight

Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on any longer

Oh oh oh oh...

Then I saw you with her

Didn't think you'd find another

And my world just seemed to crash

Shouldn't have thought that this would last

And maybe that was the biggest mistake of my life

And maybe I haven't moved on since that night

Cause it's 12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone

But I'm lying on my bed, thinking of you again

And the moon shines so bright, but I gotta dry these tears tonight

Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on any longer

As the sky outside gets brighter

And my eyes begin to tire

I'm slowly drowning

In memories of him

And I know it shouldn't matter

As my heart begins to shatter

I'm left to wonder

Just how it should have been... yeah...

12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone

But I'm lying on my bed, I'm not thinking of you again

And the moon shines so bright, but I gotta dry these tears tonight

Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on

Cause I'll prove you wrong that I can move on through this song

So much stronger"

The crowd was silent for a second and you could hear some sobs and whispers before they started jumping and cheering. When i looked at Naomi she had tear marks on her cheeks and was holding tightly on to Hisao's hand. They were there when _that_ happened. I felt something hot and wet on my face. I touched my cheeks and felt tears, quickly i wiped them away so nobody could notice. That was in the past i shouldn't think about it i should live my life like it never happened.

The rest of my band walked out and got ready for the rest of the night.

While the concert was going on a shadow was behind the stage with red eyes and a smirk on his face.

* * *

**What do you think guys, like it.. hate it?**

**You can check out my OC Naomi on my dA acc which is Lunagorn. Now to do some disclaimers that i didn't do in the past chapters i will do them every 5 chapters or when i remeber. And Thank you again for the 300+ views.**

**I DO NOT OWN FT HIRO MASHIMA DOES.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS USED IN MY STORY THEY ARE OWENED BY THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER.**


	7. Authors Note

**Yeah i said i will put it at the end of the one shot but ehh... didn't feel like it.**

**What i wanted to talk about is that i didn't update, in like a week, my story which is called TSQATIK. Well the reason is beacuse i have school and i don't have enough time and i am sick now so i maybe update this week but i will try to update on weekends.**

**Go check out my deviantART its Lunagorn.**

**Byeeeeeeeeeee!**


	8. Nightmare and Friendship

**Hey guys! Thanks for being patient with me. I just had school and was sick. It's a little shprter chapter but it's good atleast.**

**I decided that it would be NaLu also. I just adore that paring if there are some NaLi fans if you don't wanna read just beacuse of the couple please just don't start saying BS.**

**Well, Hope you like it!**

* * *

_It was dark all around me. It's silent. It's lonely. I hear footsteps. They get louder with each step. I see a shadow of a men. He's getting closer. With each step he takes forward i take one backwards, until i hit the wall. As i fell my back hit something cold i start sliding down until i have fell on the floor. I see a shadow on the floor scared to look up i start moving right, but the shadow gets a hold of my head and holds me up i close my eyes tight not daring to look at the mans eyes. I can feel his grip on my head tighten. His nails dug into my skin, i feel a hot liquid run down my skin. It starts dripping down my head onto to the floor. His grip on my head tightens with every second. He wants me to scream and open my eyes but i'm not going to give him what he wants, this is something i had to deal with and learn to accept it. This.. this was different i didn't feel the pain, the emptiness in my heart, the sorrow. I don't know who this man is but he feels different, it feels like i know him. I open my eyes, at first it's all blury from the blood that's dripping down my face after a couple of blinks i could see clearly, but before i could see the mans face a bright ligth shines and i could just catch a peek at his face. The color was different it was familliar in a sense. It seemed as it was blended with another but i could catch it clearly. It was the color that represented something in my life that i don't want to remeber. Red. It reminds me o-_

Before i could finish my train of thought i can hear somebody call my name repetedly and getting louder by every passing second, but i just can't get my eyes to open. It's like somebody is holding them tight not wanting them to open.

I feel something cold and wet on my face and my eyes open immediately. Everything is blury at first like in the dream. I sit up and rub my eyes. The first thing that i see is my window and the weather outside. It was a site that you only see once in 5 years. The snow falling gently down to the ground. It outlined the houses and the trees. I could see some kids playing in the snow laughing, making snowman, running around and making angels. I smile as i see the scene before my eyes. Winter is my favourite but its odd that its snowing now, yesterday was such a beautiful day hot, sunny a little windy, but fine. Maybe beacuse of January, but noone will know.

I turn around expecting to see Natsumi, Yoru and Hisao, but my luck keeps getting worse. Right in front of me were Natsu and his hand on fire while Gray was creating an Ice ball. They were on top of my bed soaked with water. Next to them is Lucy and Erza just watching in amusment as they fail at what ever they were doing.

Erza turns around to look at me properly, leaving Lucy to handel the two boys.

" Good morning Miyuki." I frowend a little. It's not good if somebody just comes to your house un-invited. I would of said that if it wasn't Erza, i don't want to face her wrath.

" Good morning. Why are you all here?" I ask, as i go to the closet to grab some of my clothes. I took a green undershirt and a white sweater over it, jeans, a pair of sneakers. You may think why are you wearing a sweater arent you a Snow Dragon Slayer? Yes i am but i like to wear sweaters. I go to the bathroom and change, to lazy to take a shower.

" We wanted to see if you wanted to go with us on a mission?" Erza took a seat at the living room next to Lucy who was talking to Natsu, well more of bickering. I could see a tiny blush on her face as well as a small smile. It was the same with Natsu but he had his toothy grin. Gray was sitting next to Natsu chuckling at the comments they were trowing at each other. I blushed at his naked chest. I sat next to Erza.

" Of course! It would be an honor going with you Erza." She started blushing about the comment and turned away. The rest of the team didn't mind that i just mentiond Erza and not them. Now i need to tease Lucy. I moved from Erza and sat next to Gray ,with out myself knowing, so i can be across her.

" Stop bickering with your boyfriend Lucy!" Right when i said that they both started blushing a thousand shades of red and shut up immidietly.

" He's/ She's not my boyfriend/ girlfriend!" They shouted in unision. I just laughed at there antics along with Gray and Erza.

" Well why didn't you tell me you and Gray were dating?!" She said poiting at us. I was in Grays lap while his arms circling around my waist. I quickly jump out of his lap and turn around blushing . I don't know what happened. I could hear them laughing at us.

" It's not funny!" Gray and me yell at them.

" But... your.. faces.. were.. priceless!" Said Lucy between laughs.

" Hey it's not funny!" We all started laughing and teasing eachother the rest of the day.

_I really am going to enjoy it here._

* * *

**Ahh.. It was hard writing that Dream. I never really wrote emotional things like that. Hope you liked it. Please check out my other story called _Break Up. _It will be a story i will continue it. But i will not update as much as this story.**

**The first and maybe last time i will ask you to do this. Please Fave, Review and Follow! **

**And check out my dA which is Lunagorn. I posted my OC Naomi there, i will do all the others when i can.**


	9. AN NOT CHAPTER

Hey guys sorry for not updating school was... ARGHHH!  
I am in the process of making a chapter it will be Naomi talking with Miyuki another dream finding out a bit of who was the last man in her dream and i will try adding something else like a teaser for next chapter.  
I finally watched the FT movie and cried at the end and during it's so beautiful i was glad to see Gray and the rest of team natsu fight like old times now in the episodes we don't get much really I'm sorry again for not updating for 2 or 3 weeks now but i hope you are patience with me and can wait for me and my slow uploading.  
I will try to update a chapter every week if i can even if it's short.  
Well need to go to bed now i am very sleepy it's 10 and i woke up early because of school and had tennis practice right after so tiring AGHHH!  
Good night everyone!


	10. Nakama

**Hey guys,sorry for not was like a hiatsu beacuse of school.**

**Well i gotta thank all my new followers, and i got over 1.000+ views!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Miyukis POV**

_I need to talk to Naomi about what happened a couple of days ago and i need to tell her i am going on the mission with Team Natsu in two days._ I thought as I rushed out of my apartment grabbing an apple before leaving to go to Naomi's place.

**Time Skip Naomi's place**

When I got there I knocked waiting for her to open the door. You could hear a 'Coming!' from Naomi as she rushed to open the door. When she opened the door I saw her and Hisao standing next to her.

" Morning!" I said as i walked in.

" Good morning Miyuki." Said Naomi and Hisao in unison.

" I need to talk to you Naomi." I went to sit in the living room. Naomi kissed Hisao goodbye before sitting next to me.

" Where is he going?" I asked her as I sat down on the couch.

" Going to pick up Yoru then going to the guild to meet some new people."

" K."

" Now you need to give me details Mi." I hate when she uses my nick name. I shudder as I saw the look on her face.

" Ahh.. it's really long.. i sang a song... cried... and ykonr." I mumbled the last words.

"Anddddd?" Naomi said trying to pull out the words that I was holding back.

I told her the story about the night she was just staring at me for a while before bursting out laughing.

" I knew you would do that that's why I didn't tell you." I said as I crossed my arms across my chest, pouting and puffing out my cheeks.

" Oh Mi you always were clouless about boys" She said as she stopped laughing but still her face held a small smile.

" I know you don't need to tell me twice Naomi." I said as I pouted some more.

"Oh yeah I'm going on a mission with team Natsu in two days."

"It's ok with you wanna go to the guild?"Naomi asked me as she got up to grab a jacket of the hangers.

"Sure.I can play in the snow also."I stood up waiting at the door for Naomi.

"You always were childish Mi!"Naomi said as she hit my arm playfully smiling.

When we got out I saw a couple of kids running around trees and making angels in the snow.

I pointed my finger to the snow and then pointed to the sky making swirls as the snow followed my finger tip. The kids stopped what they were doing and looked at the snow that was dancing in the air.

I smiled as I saw the looks on their faces.

"Mhhhmm. That was amazing lady!Can you do somemore?"Asked a little girl with short brown hair and big yellow eyes that had that spark in them.

"Sure but maybe later I need to go to my guild?"I asked as came to her and her a small rose.

"Mhhmm. Thank you Lady!"The little girl went of running to her mom telling her about what she just saw.

I ran to catch up with Naomi. Before we entered the guild I heard a shuffling noise coming from behind us. I turned around and saw a white tail poking out of the snow.

"Hey Isamu!I'm so glad you're back!" I ran to him and pulled him out of the snow hugging him tight and stuffing him in my chest.

" Hi Mi!I missed you to ,but let me go i can't breathe!" Isamu yelled as I let him go.

"Hello Isamu. How was your trip?" Asked Naomi patting him on the head once.

"Hi was good finished it earlier than we thought we would."

"OH!Did Arata already come?" I asked as Isamu laid on my head.

"Yeah he's already with Yoru."

I stood in front of the door,thinking of a way to open it. Before i could kick open the door Naomi stands in front of me and uses her magic to open it.

As we entered the guild it went silent. Lucy walked from the bar coming and saying hello, behind her followed Natsu and Erza.

"Who's that Mi?" She asked pointing to Isamu who was already asleep.

"Oh,him?That's Isamu my exceed,he just came back from a short mission with Arata and Arata is Yoru's exceed." I said as i placed him on one of the tables.

"And who is-" Erza was interrupted by me. Why? because I spotted Yoru. I ran to him and jumped on his back. If he didn't have good balance we would already be on the floor.

"What's up onii-chan?"I said as i sat on his shoulders.

"Nothing talking to Hisao. Now get off my back brat!" He yelled at me and tried to get me of his back. I jumped of and Isamu caught me before i could fall to the ground.

"Hey Yoru! Look here." I made a snowball and trew it at him. He flinched and turned around making a snow ball 2 times the size of mine and trew it at me but Isamu was fast and dodged it.

We both made big snowballs getting ready to trow them at each other, while the others were hiding under the tables. Before we trew them the master burst trough the doors yelling.

" Miyuki and Yoru Hitsu! Stop this at once." He used his magic and made a big hand slapping us to the floor.

" Hai!" We yelled at the same time.

" Now go sing as punishment!" I looked at him for a while before walking to the stage getting the microphone and guitar on the way.

" Master how is this punishment?" A random person from the crowd asked.

"It is! Now shut up, before i make you shut up!" Master yelled as he got on the bar getting a keg of beer.

"Ahh ok.." I said awkwardly as i thought of a song to sing.

"I didn't write this song. It's call-" I was interrupted by Erza.

"You aren't singing Miyuki. Master you shouldn't use your nakama as your personal entertainment." Erza said in a stern and hard voice.

" Um... Master I'm sorry to interrupt but who are these people?" Asked a petit girl the same height as me,short blue hair and brown eyes.

"Hmm... These people are the new mebers of our family. If you could introduce yourselfs please." Master said pointing to the 6 of us including the exceeds. I got of the stage and walked to my team.

" I'm Miyuki Hitsu. I'm a musician and a Snow Dragon Slayer. My exceeds name is Isamu." I pointed my finger upwards and some snow flew up.

" My name is Naomi Ayashi. I'm a drummer and Nature Make Mage." Naom said as she made a wooden platform to stand on with Hisao.

" My name is Hisao Nakashi. I'm a guitarist and use The Gunner Magic. I'm also Naomis boyfriend." He re-equiped a pistol and shot a person who was drolling over Naomi. The guy had luck it went past his head and not to his brain.

"And last but now least my name is Yoru Hitsu, older brother of Miyuki. I'm a pianist and a Snow Make Magic and my exceeds name is Arata." He made a small Fairy Tail mark. It went silent for a few seconds before everybody yelled.

"Welcome to the family!" After that we had a huge party. The party ended after a couple of hours and everyone got drunk and fell asleep at the guild. But before i went home i felt a cold air and shivered slightly, but shrugged it off and continued going home.

* * *

**Did you like it...?**

**It's nothing special but i wanted to update didn't update for two weeks or so.**

**I'm more active on dA, and you can find me there as Lunagorn i will be streaming more in the future and when i can. Oh yeah i changed Yoru's magic, was thinking if he is a God slayer he is to op(over powered).**

**I will explain why he has an exceed in the later chapters.**

**Well that's it. Hope you like it!**


	11. Rain

**Sorry for not updating for such a long time! I was having a writers block, and i just didn't have any inspiration to write. Today it started raining and i just had an idea pop up to me. So i went to the kitchen were it's quite and took my mom's laptop and have writen this!**

**I hope this makes it up... Well half of it maybe! I was more focused on describing what Miyuki was feeling and just over all describing everything else in detail! I was practicing to be exact... I hope i did good! I'm sorry for any mistakes!**

**Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL,HIRO MASHIMA DOES!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OC'S!**

The smile of the sun and the vibrant colours didn't wake me up this morning. Instead it was the gray skies, the sound of the pouring rain and thunder. I enjoy the sunny and colourful days of summer,but i will always be a fan of rain. I chuckled. Kind of ironic. I feel happy and giddy while outside it's deppresing and mope-y. I got off my bed and grabbed a sweater from the closet. Even if i'm immune to the cold, it feels comfy and warm on these kinds of days... A sigh escaped my lips as i walked over to my window and sat down. The rain always calmed me down, i always felt relaxed when i heared the small drops of rain fall. When i was younger i would do the same thing. I would always sit next to a window and just listen to the rain, blocking out all other sounds, kids yelling, laughing, crying, it all made me feel nervous. Kids would make fun out of me, they would say i'm weird and scary. I wouldn't smile at all. I wasn't- No i'm not like everyone else, i never was. I always felt left out, even now with the friends and family that i have, that love and care about me, i can feel it somewhere in the bottom of my stomach, wanting to rise. I would push it away and let it go, it has been happening more often these couple of days and i have talked with Naomi about it. She, of course, said i shouldn't worry about being left out, that they love me and care about me, and that they would never do that to me. I know that. I believe that. But it seems that a part of me doesn't. Sigh... It's not possible to live a happy life without any downs. It seemed as if the world was trying to see how we react to see all the emotions we posses in our bodies. I found it funny how quickly someone could change. One second they're happy and the next they're sad and crying,screaming at the world to let them be free without any sufferings of losing someone important, someone you love. I never really got into it too much. There are things that we should know,and there are things that should stay unknown. They sometimes are the best thing that could happen to us, but sometimes it's the total opposite. As the rain started slowing down, and the thunder pulled it self back,letting the rain take over the show, i stood up and went to make my self some breakfast. I would usually eat an apple or a sandwhich, but on rainy days i preffered something warm and light. I got a bag of instant noodles, with vegetable flavour, and some hot water. I put the noodles in a small pot and poured in the water,with all the other ingridients. I sat down on one of my sofas in the living room next to the window,waiting patiently for the noodles to get done.

A lot has been happening in my life. I moved to Fiore,joined a guild, feel in love... I sigh escaped my lips for who know's what time this day. I was always fragile when it came to love. I didn't know how to control my feelings. Was it being sad or happy, doesn't matter. It might be of the past that i have as a kid or just the many times my heart was broken. As a kid i got adopted by a small family in a village far away from here. Before that i was living with my dragon, Mashiro. She was the one who thought me Dragon Slayer Magic. She was the one who thought me what it is like to be loved and cared for, that power wasn't ment to be used to kill people and that it wasn't the most precious thing in the world. It was ment to help us help others in need. For us to protect the things we love. Like our familys. There are alot of people that mis use that power. Like Lucy's father used to. He would think his daughter was an item ment to be used for money and nothing more. He thought that power and wealth was everything you need in your life. Nothing else mattered to him. Well that was until his daughter had enough and stood up for her self. She has had a hard life. Crying all those nights,wanting for her mother to come back for her dad to start being.. him self. After all that, she still smiles. She makes people around her feel what she hadn't felt. To not make them go trough what she did. At first when you look at her she seems like a happy go-lucky person. When you look more deeper in to her eyes you can see pain, sadness and grief. She lost her father recently from what i heard. I felt really sorry for her,but after i gave her all my regards she said that she doesn't really mind. She's glad her father is with her mother again. She knows that they are happy again and that they are looking out from her.

I smiled. She really was something. I stood up and went to get my meal. I grabbed two chopsticks and started eating. The taste of the soft and warm,delicious noodles was always amazing.

As i finished eating i went to get dressed to go to the guild. I heard that the master was annoucing something important today. I grabbed a pair of jeans and my combat boots. They weren't that special. Just same old dark brown,almost black,boots. None of those fancy zippers at the side or the spikes. I grabbed a thin jacket just so the rain doesn't soke my sweater. Oh yeah the sweater wasn't that special either. It was a dark olive green with little spots of blue and it was oversized.

I wasn't bringing my headphones or guitar today. I just grabbed the keys and went to the guild.

The streets were empty you could see a few people running around trying to get home or to get to work. I never really minded the rain getting me wet. It felt... nice in a way. It felt soothing,and soft. Yeah i know rain isn't suppoused to be soft and soothing,it's supposed to be rough and irritating.

Different people, different oppinions.

In a matter of seconds i was standing in front of the large doors to the guild. I didn't hear much noise coming from the guild it was quite. I pushed the doors open and saw that not many people were there. I took of my jacket and a few people greeted me and i just waved back, lazily might i add. I saw Levy and Gajeel sitting in the far back. Levy reading a book and Gajeel eating iron and listening to what Levy was saying. They looked so adorable together. On the other side i saw Romeo,Macao,Wakaba,Cana,Wendy,Carla and Lily. They were all drinking hot chocolate, but Macao, Wakaba, and Cana drank beer. So typical of them.

I went to the bar and order one my self, not the beer a hot chocolate. I saw Team Natsu sitting at a table. Natsu and Gray fighting as always. I put a hand on my mouth so others wouldn't hear. Lucy and Erza were talking about books and food. Erza not bothering to stope the two rivals. I heard Mira set my mug down and turned around. I was met with a smiling Mira. The most kindest smile you could ever see. It radiet with happines,it made you feel better as soon as you saw it. I smiled back and drank some of my hot choco. I closed my eyes,ejoying the delicious taste of chocolate and milk. When i opened my eyes i was met with a shirt flying towards. I didn't have time to dodge and it hit me right in the face.

I started sniffing the shirt, trying to figure out who's was it. I blushed a scarlet red. I-i-i-t was G-g-ray's shirt. I shook it off my head, letting it fall down. I could hear foot steps coming closer to me. It was probably Gray wanting his shirt back. I didn't want to look so i just let my hair fall over my face,trying to not make contact with his bare chest.

I was suprised with what he said next.

"Give me my shirt back little girl." His voice wasn't the same it was cold. It made me shiver slightly. And then it struck me. I wasn't wearing a pony tail! I forgot to make one when i was leaving home. I did feel slightly angry. He did call me little. I looked up at him,trying to avoid looking at his chest and blushing.

"Really now? Little?" I asked him as i gave him his shirt back. He didn't look so suprised but there was a hint of shock when he realised who i was.

"M-m-miyuki?Seriously?" He started looking at me closely. After he confirmed who i was,he backed up and i could see a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Yeah. Dumb ass." I scoffed. How can he forget someone after a day.

"Hey!You wanna fight midget!" He said raising his fist. He was pissed off.

I just chuckled. This time i want peace no fighting just this once.

"Nope. I just want to relax." I said popping the 'p'. I grabbed my mug and went to sit near the window. Before he left,he looked at me for a second confused, and then smirked. Leaving me alone and going back to his usual fight's with Natsu.

I was looking out the window for who know's how long,before i heard a loud bang coming from upstairs. It was master.

"Listen up brats! The GMG are starting soon! I already chose who will be in this years team!"

Before he finished,i saw Naomi,Yoru and Hisao walking in. I waved for them to see me. I smiled at Naomi as she waved back and smiled.

"This year it will be! Natsu Dragneel! Lucy Heartfilia! Gray Fullbuster!Miyuki Hitsu!" I was shocked to hear that i was on the team. We just joined and he already knows how strong i am? Sigh... I don't really mind,but still...

**I have recently gotten into Hunter x hunter...OH MY GLOB! I LOVE KILLUA SO FREAKING MUCH! HE'S JUST SO ADORABLE AND AIUGYEHAIUGJHYFEAIK I CAN'T TAKE IT! MY HEART LITERALLY SKIPS A BEAT WHEN I SEE HIM! I wanted to kill his brother Illumi that one episode when they were still in the exam... i was like "BITCH!COME 'ERE I WILL KICK YO ASS TO SPACE!" **

**The anime is EPIC and AWESOME i just love the whole anime. I might write a Hunter x Hunter story,of course Killu X OC.**

**Sorry for the sorta cliff hanger xD I was going to write something more but i got... lazy SORRY!**

**I'm trying to not make my OC OOC and all the other Fairy Tail chracter's OOC. I'm really sorry if i do that! I'm trying my best!**

**I have to thank all the people who followed my story even though i didn't update in a while,and for the people who didn't un-followe me beacuse of that! Thank you so much guys! :D You make me so happy! /huggles **

**That's about it for now! I'm sorry if i don't update often! I will try my best!**

**I've written a small one shot kind of thing i still need to finish it,its angst romance.**

**Sorry for the long AN xD **

**I'm finished! Hope you have a nice day! See you soon! :D**


End file.
